gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-017NJII God Gundam
The GF13-017NJII God Gundam is a Mobile Suit from the anime series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was the second Mobile Fighter used by Neo-Japan. In the US dub its name was changed to Burning Gundam due to Cartoon Network's fears of Americans being offended by the God Gundam name, following an incident where employees of the massive chain store Wal*Mart went through every box of a shipment of Gundam Wing toys and removed and returned all instances of the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Combat Characteristics Like any lead Mobile Suit, the God Gundam is equipped with a well balanced arsenal. For long distance combat, God Gundam possesses four head mounted vulcans along with two tri-barreled machine cannons in its shoulders. In close range combat, God Gundam can draw its two beam sabres (one stored in a recharge rack on each hip) or deploy a pair of short range spurs on its forearms called the God Slashers (the later was only used once during the entire series to gouge out the eyes of Neo-Italy's Neros Gundam). Like Shining Gundam, God Gundam was able to transform into a super mode in which it's chestplate opened to expose an internal power regulator and the wings divided into 6 spines that generated a ring of fire around God Gundam's back while the armor on God Gundam's forearms slid over its hands to utilise the God Slashers The Gundam was also capable of numerous special attacks, some of which were improvised on a moment's notice by pilot Domon Kasshu. The main technique was Bakunetsu God Finger, an upgraded version of Shining Gundam's Shining Finger. God Finger's power was so great; it allowed God Gundam to plunge its hand into an enemy mobile suit and subsequently discharge its power in a secondary technique called "Heat End" that exploded its opponent. Other techniques included the Bakunetsu God Slash (which Domon channelled the power of his Gundam into a single sword strike), Bunshin Sappou God Shadow (which created clones of God Gundam), God Slash Typhoon (a spinning variation of Bakunetsu God Slash) and God Field Dash (which Domon used the ring of fire generated on God Gundam's back during super mode to propel him forward). The most powerful of God Gundam's attacks however was Sekiha Tenkyoken, which created an explosive ball of energy that obliterated everything in its path. Domon learned the technique from Master Asia when they were trapped by a Gundam Head during the finals. It was the only technique that the Master Asia had not taught Domon during his initial training. During the final battle with Master Asia, Domon created an alternate version called Sekiha Tenkyoken combined with God Finger that projected a gigantic hand of energy that seized and crushed Master Asia's Master Gundam in its grip. Another alternate version was created during the climactic fight with the Devil Gundam when Domon combined his power with Rain's to create the Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken. The God Gundam was developed specifically for use in the finals of the Gundam Fight. When Neo-Japan learned that Domon Kasshu was fighting the JDG-00X Devil Gundam in the Guyana Highlands, it was sent there. Domon then recovered the Gundam and proceeded to the finals, barely making the deadline. Domon developed several other special attacks, such as the Bakunetsu God Slash, to counter his opponent's moves. The only other special attack he used often was the Sekiha Tenkyoken, which was taught to him by Master Asia during the finals so that he might have a better chance to face him in battle. History Domon, having never piloted this Gundam, had to learn about its special abilities on his own. This Gundam had a move similar to the Shining Finger called the Bakunetsu God Finger. The God Finger was much like the Shining Finger in that the hand sections were charged with energy to launch a melee attack. Unlike the Shining Gundam, the God Gundam's God Finger involved the hand first being sheathed in special two-fingered armor otherwise kept mounted on its wrist. Domon could then charge the hand with heat energy. Unlike the Shining Finger, Domon would usually plunge the God Finger into the opposing Gundam's abdomen. He could then release the heat energy within the enemy Gundam, causing it to explode. Domon could also use the God Finger to launch a beam-like blast of fire. Domon made it to the battle royal on Lantau Island without losing a single match. During the battle royal the Devil Gundam appeared and Domon went to fight it. He was able to destroy it with help from the members of the Shuffle Alliance as well as Rain Mikamura and Schwarz Bruder. After the Devil Gundam was destroyed Domon fought Master Asia in the last match of the Gundam Fight, succeeding and defeating him. It would also be Master Asia's last match as he died after it was over. Unfortunately the Devil Gundam was revived by Ulube Ishikawa who used Rain as the core life unit. Domon returned to the colony and fought his way to the interior of the Devil Gundam. After defeating the Grand Master Gundam with the help of the Shuffle Alliance. Domon reached Rain but was unable to defeat the Devil Gundam. Rain who had then become a manifestation of the Devil Gundam, kept forcing Domon away who was accelerating the evolution of the Devil Gundam, but by declaring his love he enabled her to free herself from the Devil Gundam. Domon and Rain then combined strength and then used the Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken to destroy the Devil Gundam once and for all. Trivia * Other than its name being changed into Burning Gundam in the English version, all of God Gundam's attacks that have the word God in them were also changed. An example is that Bakunetsu God Finger was changed to Erupting Burning Finger for the English dub. * Domon also says the phrase when the God finger is used: "Ore no kono te ga Makka ni Moeru!! Shouri wo tsukameto todoroki sakebu!! Bakunetsu God finga!!!" ("This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Erupting Burning Finger!!!") This is similar to his Shining Finger speech since the Shining Gundam is the predecessor to the God Gundam. * God Gundam was the only Gundam in the series that never lost a fight. * A mistake occurs in the English dub when Domon was attacked by street thugs in the finals. When he goes to summon the Burning Gundam he promptly shouts "Rise Shining Gundam!!", while in the original Japanese track he merely says "Rise Gundam!!" This was possibly due to the English dub reusing sound clips from previous episodes due to the frequency of use in the series. * In Gundam Evolve Ep. 3, Rain Mikamura in Rising Gundam and Domon Kasshu in God Gundam both perform Rising Finger and God Finger. However, both of the moves look like Sekiha Tenkyoken, neither God Finger nor Rising Finger. External links * God Gundam on MAHQ